Ladders are conventionally utilized to provide a user thereof with improved access to elevated locations that might otherwise be inaccessible. Ladders come in many shapes and sizes, such as straight ladders, straight extension ladders, stepladders, and combination step and extension ladders. So-called combination ladders may incorporate, in a single ladder, many of the benefits of multiple ladderdesigns.
Ladders known as straight ladders or straight extension ladders are ladders that are conventionally positioned against an elevated surface, such as a wall or the edge of a roof, to support the ladder at a desired angle. A user then ascends the ladder to obtain access to an elevated area, such as access to an upper area of the wall or access to the roof. Straight ladders and straight extension ladders are referred to as being “straight” because their rails are typically straight and generally parallel to one another throughout the length of the ladder. A pair of feet or pads, one being coupled to the bottom of each rail, are conventionally used to engage the ground, a floor or some other supporting surface.
The rails of such ladders are conventionally spaced apart approximately 16 to 18 inches. In some applications, such as when the ladder is very tall, it may become desirable to have the feet spaced apart a greater distance to provide a widened footprint and improve stability. Such may also be the case in other types of ladders (e.g., combination ladders or step ladders). Additionally, oftentimes it is desired to use a ladder in a location where the ground or other supporting surface is not level. Positioning the ladder on such an uneven support surface, without taking further action, results in the ladder ascending at an undesirable lateral angle and likely makes use of the ladder unsafe.
There have been various efforts to remedy such issues with conventional ladders. For example, various embodiments of leg levelers—accessories that attach to the bottom portion of a ladder's rails—have been utilized to compensate for uneven surfaces by “extending” the length of the rail. Additionally, various embodiments of ladder stabilizers have been utilized wherein additional structural components are coupled to the ladder rails to alter the “footprint” of the ladder, typically making the footprint wider, in an effort to improve the stability to such ladders.
However, such efforts to provide additional stability to ladders have also had drawbacks. Often, leg levelers and stabilizers are provided as aftermarket items and are attached to the ladder by an end user. Such installation may not always be done with the appropriate care and attention. Additionally, such attachments or accessories are often intended to be removed after use meaning that they may be lacking in their structural integrity in their coupling with the ladder.
There is a continuing desire in the industry to provide improved functionality of ladders while maintaining or improving the safety and stability of such ladders. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide ladders with adjustable components that enable the ladder to be used on a variety of support surfaces while also perhaps providing enhanced stability. It would also be advantageous to provide methods related to the manufacture and use such ladders.